Desconocidos Yoonmin BTS
by KeiiChan
Summary: Todo comienza cuando dos desconocidos por accidente,se comienzan a enviar mensajes, Sin esperar que su enamorado sea su enemigo.…Serán capaces de frenar sus sentimientos a tiempo?...


_**Desconocidos**_

**CAPITULO 1**

_07:10am Seúl Corea del Sur

Era un día normal, parcialmente nublado, un chico cuyos cabellos de tonos negro y grisáceo se encontraba leyendo un libro…Le gustaba leer, a veces se distraía tanto en una lectura que olvidaba sus clases de piano, Min Yoongi, 25 años un chico promedio al que casi no le importaban las clases sociales, en lo único que se enfocaba era en perseguir su sueño de ser un reconocido escritor, sueño que con esfuerzo y dedicación piensa lograr cueste lo que cueste pero…¿Sería eso suficiente?..¿Es su única meta en la vida?..

El chico seguía enfocado en su libro que no se dio cuenta de un grito proveniente de la cocina_Yoongi Min, el desayuno ya está listo!_

_¡Ya voy!_alzó la voz el chico, mientras se disponía a acomodar sus libros, uno de ellos se destacaba y llamaba más la atención de éste "Romeo y Julieta" trataba de dos jóvenes que se enamoraron, pero sin embargo, terminó en un trágico desastre..Tampoco es que le importen mucho las cursilerías como esas, pero no iba a descartar que le daba cierta inspiración a la hora de escribir.

En el comedor se encontraba la madre de Yoongi, Young-Mi, dueña de una agencia de modelaje, cuya empresa era muy famosa hoy en día, por lo que gracias a una búsqueda extensiva y unas cuantas fotos, fácilmente ganaba millones de dó aparenta a ser una mujer tranquila,carismática, elegante, una madre amable y cariñosa, pero estricta, eso si..

Allí mismo, estaba su padre, Seung Chul, un empresario de alto rango, si bien le pagaban un salario considerable, no era del tipo que se conforma, él quiere sobrepasar sus limites en el ámbito..Es un hombre firme, de buen corazón, aspecto limpio y al igual que su esposa, ambos son estrictos..

_Y como te fue hoy en la universidad?_rompió el hielo la madre de Yoongi, con una voz calmada pero con una mirada algo tensa_

_Bien, supongo..._el chico habló con un aire apagado, no es que quisiera hablar de sus temas escolares a sus padres a cada hora

_Min Yoongi, algo paso, cierto..?. Te molestan? Tus calificaciones bajaron? Estás muy frio últimamente_dijo su padre, esta vez, a diferencia de su madre, tenía un aura tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa con su hijo_

_No, no es nada, solo que-_algo interrumpió al chico, aunque quería decirles lo que le pasaba, era un alivio que no lo hubiera hecho, pensarían que él era unos de esos chicos que son cursis, y seguramente le dirían "Hijo debes conseguirte una novia" "Unos herederos no serían de más" y un millón de cosas más que se omitía a pensar y que le daban cierto asco_

El teléfono sonó y su padre atendió, al parecer lo requerían en su trabajo, y él no se iba a negar, puesto a que cada mínimo detalle le podría mejorar tanto económicamente como en el ámbito social y laboral.

_Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, es un asunto urgente_dijo su padre mientras terminaba de comer y recogía sus cosas, rápidamente se despidió de su querida esposa y su hijo_ Young-Mi por favor si ocurre algo me llaman ok?_dijo antes de irse

Su familia era tranquila…muy tranquila para ser honestos

_Yoongi, ve y prepárate rápido para la universidad, se te hace tarde_dijo la madre mientras mandaba a sus sirvientas a lavar y limpiar la cocina para luego ir a sus aposentos

_Ya.._ él no se negó, aunque notó esa aura un tanto extraña en sus padres, no es que sea malo, pero el hecho de que sean muy "amables" y jugaran ese papel todos los días, le descolocaba

08:29am

_.. y recuerden leer las páginas 40 y 57 del libro, y preparense para el examen que habrá dentro de unos días_repuso la profesora antes de que todo el aula se disipara

Lo que más le emocionaba era las partes teóricas de las dichas evaluaciones, no por nada sacaba A en la clase

Todavía seguía pensando en lo de la mañana...Ese libro le resultaba realmente interesante, en el sentido de la trama y del como estaba escrito cada párrafo, definitivamente lo leerá con más atención.

_Miren! es Min Yoongi, el de la clase 3B!_ gritó una chica pelirubia de dos coletas, la cual obviamente estaba babeada por él_¡Yoongi!_dijo de nuevo la chica, mientras lo seguía al costado de él

El pelinegro solo se limitó a caminar rápido, nunca le ha gustado que se le acerquen chicas a cualquier hora, le resultaba extremadamente incómodo, prefería estar un día completo en su cama, que estar a toda hora escuchando los sermones de una simple chica

Simplemente lo detestaba

Luego de unos 20 minutos por fin el chico pudo deshacerse de aquella chica gritona

_Uff...al fin me libré de ella_ suspiró para luego ir de camino al parque, pero antes de ello escuchó a un grupo de chicos hablar

_Vieron la aplicación? Esta buenisima!_

_Con esa aplicación pude conocer a mi alma gemela_decía uno completamente atontado

_Están seguros que es para eso..?_

_Puede ser para muchas cosas estúpido, es una aplicación de mensajería, no dice necesariamente que es para otras cosas_ rió el otro chico

_Nueva aplica-.._se interrumpió a sí mismo, la verdad no le importaba ni quería probarlo, cualquiera que fuera esa tonta app, no le interesaba_

9:04pm

_...Veamos de que se trata esto_dijo el chico mientras abría la tan dichosa aplicación

_No me importa_

_Solo la descargaré y la volveré a eliminar, como todas_

_No me importa_

**Media hora después.**

__Hola..?__


End file.
